Lacuna Dominion
= Overview = A once proud, conquering people now have been reduced to simple recluses. The Lacuna hold strength, status, blood, and abundance above all else. Steel and silver speak for justice. Culture 1.1 Etiquette and Language A very physically inclusive culture. It’s commonplace that social interactions contain some sort of outward touch. Body language sending more of a message than words. -A very common greeting among lacunators is to firmly grip forearms for it to come into a rough embrace. Typically if two individuals are close they'll slap a hand on each other's backs as well. -The Lacuna dominion’s roots go way back to being mostly made up of a ropine population. That being said, loads of ropine cultural mannerisms remain present, no matter the race. Close friends, family, and partners often share a forehead touch as a way of saying “I've missed you.” Touch is very precious and intimate among them. For those who detest physical interactions is to be an outsider, offensive, and weird. -On a similar note, it's very common for married partners to rub bodies, whether in small or extravagant ways, to claim each other with scent. This is one indication to others that this individual is spoken for. Another marital tradition is getting a matching tattoo to symbolise that the marriage will last till the flesh is returned to the soil. 1.2 Class and Family Lacuna put much emphasis on social standing. Royal blood trumps all, nobility takes second, and commoners make up the bulk of the population. Noble Houses each have their own unique traditions but most usually follow the usual hierarchy. House Lords, a title that knows no gender, are the head of a house. Then their Compris, the “main” partner of the House Lord. Though a Compris doesn’t get much actual command, they do whisper ideas into the minds of their partners. There is power in that. Next would be the bulk of the family; cousins, non-firstborn offspring, uncles, aunts, and concubines of the house lord. Commoner families are significantly smaller than noble ones as they cannot afford as many family members to care for. While they do have less standing, commoner families typically follow a similar formula to the nobles. 1.3 Gender and Sexuality -Gender and sexuality are very open for expression. Higher classes having special amulants for light reproductive shifting are readily available. So when higher classes are arranging marriages, gender is not taken into account as any couple can produce offspring. 1.4 Morals 1.5 Education 1.6 Beauty While being a very subjective matter, different houses seeking out different physical traits, certain appearances do stick out among crowds. Having to deal with constant snow, pale and very dull colors used to be prized. Now having developed past days of old, most consider warmer pelt colors, skin tones, hair colors to be the peak of beauty. A way to contrast the cool hues of their surroundings, standing out is seen as more pleasing. As for body types, strong and sturdy builds are treasured. Strength speaks volumes in their society. 1.7 Births, Weddings, Death - 2.1 Legal System 2.2 Punishments Religion In the days of old Ropine believed in and cherished the elements of their surroundings. With each aspect, many guardians were named as sorts of priests. For example, the sun held elemental importance so the people believed the cosmos provided protection so the sun was named a high guardian among the living, but it had many keepers. Keepers were not chosen but born, hand picked souls by the stars. They worshipped the earth around them in the sense of understanding their place in the world. Though they didn't pray to the sun, moon, or land they did respect it. This admiration was passed down the generations but modernization ebbed this respect away in exchange for living convenience. Holidays 4.1 The Ribbon Festival In times of old, Lecunators would nurture unique flowers to exchange at their yearly flora festival to give away to potential mates. It was a truly joyful occasion that most would look forward to. In a more modern setting, they exchange an intricate handmade sash instead and only when married. Each having a stitched pattern, typically unique and colorful, defined towards toh individual's taste. Between the ages of 14-17 are when parents gift the first blank sash to their children. And as years go by, more and more embroiderments are added by the individual as desired. A yearly festival still takes place but it's more of a way for House Lords to show off their gene pool and find potential partners for their children. Most dread the holiday now, as it's the day most lose their freedom. 4.2 Fall of First Frost Playable Ranks Soon History Oh wow Locations Enchanted mountains, main city, a lake, and forest Nation Relations Sol’haeyan Empire: Hate. Having caused the ropine and the Lacuna dominion to become sealed off, of course there remains long lasting strife even in present day. Great distrust of any lunars who happened to find themselves living in the city is commonplace. Even other ropine born with aquatic traits are treated as second class citizens. These city dwellers may never have a nobility status among the Lacuna. Lerlu Nation: Reluctantly Neutral. A trade treaty keeps these two factions on speaking terms. However the Lacuna remain very secretive causing a distrustful void between them. Currently, they both need each the other for goods but that is all.